A person support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, stretcher, or similar device, may be used to support a person in a number of different positions, including a laying-down position and/or a seated position. Such a product may be found, for example, in healthcare facilities, homes, and/or other locations in which patient care is provided. The person support apparatus can be equipped with technology, such as an articulating head section or Reverse Trendelenburg functionality, that elevates the patient's head and upper torso region relative to the rest of the patient's body. Sensors can be used to monitor the position of the person support apparatus or the body position of the patient.